cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Claw
Claw is a dark gray cat with brown spots and crimson eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Claw is a secretive cat with a shadowy past. They are off-putting and want to be left alone. If befriended, they act self-conscious and will reveal their secret hobby is poetry. Den The player can add Claw to their Custom Colony by buying Marriageable Resident #3 from Coco's Shop. Claw's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Claw can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “I hope you're not looking to make a new friend or something./ You'll find that I'm not much of a talker./ My name's Claw. I've been looking for a den like this to move into for a while now. In a distant part of the world, where no one will bother me./ Get the memo? Good.” *: ''- Claw, Intro'' * “I don't get what you're trying to do right now.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “...You got something I need to know? I highly doubt it.” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hmm, guess who it is. It's (Name). Again.” *: ''- Four stars'' * “...What's up, (Name)?" *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “Oh, hey (Name). I'm glad it's just you.” *: ''- Claw (White/Blue)'' * “What are your plans for today, (Name)?” *: ''- Claw (Green/Yellow)'' * “Hey, I'm really glad you came by, (Name). I was starting to get bored.” *: ''- Claw (Red)'' |-|General Dialogue= * “Hey, if you ever bump into a foreign cat that's looking for someone that looks and sounds suspiciously like me, don't tell them about me./ Errr, not that they're actually looking for me, of course! I've just... got a doppelganger out there somewhere. Yeah, that sounds legitimate, I'd buy that.” *: ''- Claw'' * “I've been practicing some new fighting techniques. Maybe someday I'll use them on the battlefield./ But they're top secret. Under lock and key. I couldn't possibly share them, they're too good./ So you better make sure you stay on my good side, (Name)!” *: ''- Claw'' |-|Gift Dialogue= * “I think you dropped this (Item). Here, take it.” *: ''- Claw, Gift'' * “Nah, I know you dropped that thing. You're just too polite to say otherwise, aren't you?” *: ''- Claw, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= * “I'm only here to win. There's no cat that can beat me at flower frenzy!” *: ''- Claw, Spring'' * “I heard Coco will sell you some fur dyes in exchange for Festival Tokens. Thought I might try a new look this year.” *: ''- Claw, Summer'' * “Have you won any Glow Potions? Those things are pretty cool.” *: ''- Claw, Autumn'' * “Look at all these cats. There's way too many people here, if you ask me./ I'd like to pelt them all with snowballs!” *: ''- Claw, Winter'' * “I have a feeling we're going to win this. Easily.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' * “TBA” *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Outside Colony= * “TBA” *: ''- Claw'' |-|Hide= Gallery Trivia *Claw's Black Calico pelt can be bought for 450 Mole Cash at Molo's shop. *Claw dislikes swimming and summer. *Claw writes poetry but is hesitant to share it with other cats. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents